


The Imprinting

by NoPantsSaturday



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, F/M, Incubus Xigbar, Monster - Freeform, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsSaturday/pseuds/NoPantsSaturday
Summary: A Tumblr Prompt for @Imagine-Organization-XIII I contributed that accidentally because a fun little oneshot. Whoops?"How about a scenario involving Incubus!Xigbar?"Needless to say it gets pretty steamy in here so hold onto you hats, kids!





	The Imprinting

The Incubus was one to appear in your dreams regularly, always there when you least expect it. You’ll be having your dream as normal. Nothing sexual at all. And then boom. He’s there, looming over you. He pushes you against walls and grinds into your hips and whispers the nastiest things in your ear, driving you to the point where you can’t take it anymore, but when you are just about to give in, you wake up. It’s torturous. Honestly, it’s so frustrating. Weren’t sex dreams literally what incubus were supposed to be? 

You knew of the Incubus and were fairly well read of what they could do to mortal people like yourself. And many nights you still found yourself waking up and thinking of this beast that tempted your sleeping form. It was as you had read, incubi had some kind of irresistible energy about them, something that compelled you with every fiber of your being to fall at his feet and let the lust take you. 

But at the same time, through all of the frustration and torture, you find yourself looking forward to sleep and to what could come next.

Tonight wasn’t much different. Experiencing your dreams as normal, this time walking the Main Street in town, when he slammed you against the wall of a nearby building, holding your wrists up above your head and placing a knee in between your legs, spreading them. You look up to his one golden eye as it shimmered, a raw heat emanating from it. The demon looked like that of a man, with pointed ears, and black horns jetting out at the crown of his hairline. His right eye was covered but his left was like liquid gold that gave you shivers as it met your gaze. The demons black wings spanned wide and arched over and around you, almost hiding the two of you from sight and then he leaned down to your neck, dragging his tongue up the tender flesh causing your to shiver again and let out a gasp. Even though this was a dream every sensation was as if you were awake, and it was incredible. 

The demon's tongue traveled slowly up your neck, until reaching to just below your ear, where he latched himself on your earlobe and played with it between his teeth, earning another, more shocked gasp from you. And all the while, the demons knee pressing itself against you, grinding ever so slightly that it stirred you but nothing more. It made you want to scream, the maddening arousal quickly rising in you like it did every night. You wanted to curse him, but you needed him. It was at this moment you realized that you didn’t even know his name. You just knew him as the one eyed devil. 

“Wh.. who are you?” You struggle to ask, your lust filled moans lingering in the air with it. 

“Oh look at that. She speaks.” The demon chuckled into your ear, which apparently was enough to send another shiver down your spine. “About time, sweetling. I was starting to get bored with just the heavy breathing.” 

The demon blew into your ear as he twirled a clawed finger through a lock of your hair. Again you shuddered as if you had no control over yourself. You swore you could collapse if it wasn’t for that knee of his holding you up. He dodged the question. 

“A-ah…but.. who _are_ you?!” You ask again, with a little more fire in your voice, almost urgent for an answer. The demon pulled away from your ear and gave you a grin, his one golden eye slowly looking up and down your body. You could feel gaze as he scanned over you. It was amazing, even something as his eye traveling over your body was enough to drive you wild. 

“Now now… Let’s not get caught up in names just yet… for now just enjoy the ride. If you’re good, I may just let you have me. If you can handle it, that is.” The demon chuckled again as the claw that was wrapped In your hair moved its way down to under your chin, tilting your head up to face him. “Are you ready for that, my delicate little morsel?” 

You squirmed under him as the demon moved his body closer to yours, his bare chest almost pressing against your own and his free hand wrapped around your waist. You were ready. You were so ready though you didn’t want to seem too eager. You met the demons gaze and nodded with as much determination as you could muster. You wanted him. As much as you didn’t want to admit weakness, you couldn’t help yourself but want him. It was the weakness that incubi were known for. 

The demon gave a sharp grin at your response. the hand on your back then started to move, cupping your breast in his large hand, and swiping a thumb over the pert nipple beneath your blouse. You gasped as you felt the pangs of yearning that went straight to your groin. The demon continues to circle his thumb over your nipple as he spoke, causing you to only want him more urgently. 

“Alright kitten.. you’ve been very good these last few nights.. so I’ll reward you.” The attention on your breast then stopped, which didn’t seem like much of a treat, until you felt his Hand slowly move south. And by slow, you mean agonizingly slow. It was as if he liked watching you suffer, which was probably true. As his hand slowly moved close and closer to your sensitive heat, the demon brought his face down to yours, inches from your face. 

“And as for me… all you need to know is that I’ll be the one that you’ll never forget.” The demons fingers started to play at the top of your pants, his lips pressed down against yours. Your mouth parted almost instantly, insatiably hungry for more contact. The demons tongue quickly met yours as they entangled and fought for dominance. The kiss was intoxicating, as If his tongue was laced with liquor. He tasted of brandy and something sweet. You couldn’t resist it. You wanted more. You could feel the wetness pooling in your core as your need grew more and more fervent. 

The demons lips clashed with yours as you felt his hand unbutton your pants. Instinctively you felt yourself thrusting upwards into his hand, and the demon smirked in this kiss. His hand then started to dip into your pants. And then your panties. They crept so slow it felt like an eternity. Slowly. Slowly, you waited in anticipation as his hand reached the place you yearned for most. Almost there… your body quivered with anticipation. 

“A-Ah…” you moaned out for him.. you couldn’t help it. you wanted this so bad and you were about to get what you wanted most. 

It was then that you shot up awake in your bed in your room. 

“AH son of a bitch!” You yelled angrily. That sneaky bastard got you again, and this time, like many times before; the demon left you aching even after he was gone. And like many of the other nights, you knew what you had to do. 

As you sat yourself up against your headboard, your hand started to make its way down to where you still ached for the demon of your dreams. But just as your hand was about to reach your aching nub, you heard a voice. 

“And here I was, starting to have a little fun… Tsk tsk tsk… Now that’s no way to end our game....” You looked around your room in surprise, and there, out of the shadows, stepped the demon. He was just as he was in your dreams; long black hair, black horns, a long pointed tail, expansive wings, and one golden eye. But this wasn’t a dream. This was real life. And he was here. In your room. 

“Do as you’re told, baby girl, and let us finish our game tonight.” And as you looked at him, you did what you were told and slowly pulled your hand from your shorts. As your hand left your aching body, the demon lunged, his large black wings carrying him has he landed on your bed, pushing you down into the mattress. “What a good girl.” 

The demon wasted no time as he pressed his lips to yours just as he did in the dream. And his lips were just as delicious. Your lips parted and your tongues quickly danced again, and you quickly became drunk on his lips. You wanted more and you couldn’t help yourself. Your hand quickly moved to the demons cheek and gently urged him to deepen the kiss. After a moment the demon pulled away and chuckled. 

“Boy you really are something huh… I guess I chose well… well,. Are you ready for me to make you mine? Because when I’m done with you, you’ll never want a human man ever again. You’ll be mine… forever” 

You nodded, looking up at the demon with lust filled eyes. The heat and wetness still lingered from your dream and you desperately needed this demon as the heat started to overtake you. The demon smirked again as he licked his lips. 

“Good.” The demon gave you a hungry grin. “But… this isn’t the place.” And with a snap of his fingers, the world seemed to fall away around you both. And suddenly, you were no longer in your room, but somewhere you had never seen before. The room you were now in, seemed like one out of an erotic vampire novel. A bedchamber with walls and floors of deep crimson and a bed with a black lace canopy. 

The demon, still on top of you, grinned a little wider and licked his lips like a hungry wolf . You looked down, following his gaze, and realized that the room was not the only thing that changed. The t shirt and shorts that you normally wore to bed were replaced by black lace lingerie, solely made up of black straps that wrapped themselves around the curves of your body, over your breasts and your core. 

“Perfect.” And with that, the demon lowered himself once again, to you, but this time, brought himself down to the tender flesh of your neck, dragging his tongue up to your ear as he did in the dream. But this time, it was real. You shuddered under the demons touch as he slipped a hand under one of the straps of your lingerie, cupping your bare breast. As if In instinct, you impatiently thrusted upwards and the demon smiled as he growled into your ear.. 

“Now now.. we’re only getting started, my pet.. Impatience isn’t becoming of you.. I might just need to punish you…” The demon slid his knee between your legs and he bit down on your sensitive neck. You let out a gasp of pain and pleasure as the demon started to swirl his tongue over the bite. The demon pulled away then, and looked down at you, his hand still on your breast playing with your nipple under the pad of his thumb. 

“Now.. if you promise to be good, I promise I will reward you. Do you promise you’ll be good?” You nod. “Good. Now… you, my little morsel, can call me Xigbar. So if you need to moan any names out tonight, that’s the one, alright?” You nod again and the demon smiles. “Very good.” 

The demo— uh— Xigbar then swiftly with his free hand, pulled the fabric of your unattended breast aside and brought his mouth onto it, sucking and licking the tender nub, swirling his tongue in circles matching his thumb. You squirmed under the demons tongue as the rolls of pleasure started to take you. It was so much that you could almost come undone from this attention alone. The hand on your breast pulled away and you let out a soft whimper until the hand made its way down to your aching core. The demon's hand slipped itself down under the strap that covered your aching core, slid the fabric over and to the side, pulled his lips away from your breast, and smiled. 

“Good.. you’re nice and ready… Are you ready for your reward?” The demon Xigbar purred. You nod eagerly, the lust taking control of your being. The demon eased you to sit up as he cupped your chin again, and then used his free hand to guide your own to the tattered fabric wrapped at his waist. Beneath it, you could feel his throbbing erection. And you felt the urge to take it for yourself. The demon smiled as he placed another kiss on your lips. Once the demon pulled away from your lips. He gave your an encouraging nod, urging you to go with what you wanted to do. You pulled the fabric away to reveal the demons bulging cock. And it was more beautiful than you could have imagined. As you gazed at his body, Xigbar placed two hands at your hips and eased your body hovering over his lap, positioned to receive his demon cock.

“Now.. remember what I said, my little sweetling… once you have me, you’ll never want another mortal man again, and I won’t let you. You will be my slave of love and only take this plunge knowing this. Are you ready?” 

You look at his gaze once again, his golden eye enough to make your whole body hot. Your body ached for this demon, and so many nights you stayed awake touching yourself to the thought of what this monster’s cock felt like. You were sure.

As you slowly slid yourself down on this demons cock, you gasped out in pure ecstasy. The feeling of being filled was enough to destroy you. You slid down and the demon let out a small groan of pleasure, possibly even himself overwhelmed of how good it felt inside you. As you reached the base of his cock, you paused and let the sensation of pleasure wash over you. There’s always a sense of exhilaration at first contract, but this demon… was out of this world. As you slowly moved up and brought yourself down again, you were already seeing stars. Keeping yourself together was going to be difficult. 

Xigbar eased his hands back onto your hips and lifted you again only to drop you on his dick for a third time. The pace was slow, but not enough. You needed more. Now.

“M-more.. Xigbar… please… faster..” you moaned out as he eased you down on his cock again. The demon grinned as his grip on you tightened and he was lifting you at double the speed, at the same time, thrusting upwards to clash into you. The power and speed were maddening as you slowly started to reach your peak. You moaned out his name like a forbidden prayer and he growled in return. The heat in the air was thick as you gasped and rode the demons cock. Your peak was coming closer, you could feel it. But as desperate you were to come, you felt a twinge of disappointment that this was going to end. 

“Please… I’m so close..” you begged as the demon pushed you too your limits. You could feel the muscles inside you spasm and quake as you felt your imminent orgasm. 

“Are you ready my little plaything?” You nod eagerly, Desperately, as the demon thrust into you. At that moment, when you thought the feeling could not get any more intense. You felt something pressing and running against your aching pearl causing you to moan out in pleasure. You look down to see the demons long tail playing with you as he used his two hands to thrust into you. You had assumed that that tail would hurt, but it was soft and gentle enough to play with you and make you shudder with delight. 

And with that, your time was coming closer and closer at a breakneck pace. You didn’t know how long you could last like this. 

“You don’t need to hold on, kitten. Let yourself go. I want to feel you cum with me.” The demon growled into your ear. And with that, you could feel the tight coil in your belly start to unfurl. And as you started to climax, you started to feel the demons cock twitch and spasm as it spilled its seed into you, elevating your climax even higher. You moaned out in pleasure as you felt the demons cum pour into you. Something about the sensation just made your head feel dizzy as if you were seeing stars. It was magnificent. More amazing than anything that you had felt before. 

This sensation lasted for what felt like an eternity. And then the demon slowly eased you off of his leaking cock and laid you down on your back again. Your muscles twitched uncontrollably as you felt the excess of cum dribble out of you. You were worked heavily, but the aching muscles felt so good. And as amazing as you felt, you felt sad that the moment was over. You were desperate for now. The demon laid himself down next to you. 

“How was that, my little morsel? Did you enjoy yourself?” 

You couldn’t speak. Something in you felt as if all of the words you could ever speak had left your body. So you simply nodded in response as you breathed heavily, your breasts heaving up and down in exhaustion. 

“Are you sad it’s over?” The demon asked. You nodded again.. and slowly tried to grasp the words

. “It was… amazing…” you huffed out. “I don’t… want it to end…” It was then that the demon smirked. 

“Oh my dear…” The demon cooed, his claws once again playing with your hair. . “I never said I was done with you just yet… I just wanted to rest you properly so that I don’t break you on the first night of fun. Remember.. I plan to keep you as my plaything for a long time…” 

That night you made love to the demon Xigbar more times that you could count. Each time you were worked to your breaking point, physically exhausted and wanting more. He was certainly right when he had said that you would never again want a mortal man… for this was.. incredible. 

After what felt like the 8th or 9th or maybe even 10th round of lovemaking, you started to feel Sleep start to take you. But you still wanted more. You let out a sleepy yawn as much as you tried to keep sleep at bay.

“Ah .. are you tired, baby girl? I think it is time that we end for the night, as much as I’d like to claim you again and again..” the demon again playing with your hair between his claws.

“Ah.. but.. I’m not tired…” you mumbled as another yawn escaped you. Curse this body.

“Don’t lie to me, my dear..” Xigbar taunted. “Don’t worry. This is not the end. But for now you must sleep. Be a good girl and close your eyes… and I'll see you again very soon.” 

For a demon of sex and lust, Xigbar was oddly gentle when he wanted to be. You did as you were told as your eyelids became heavy and you quickly fell into a deep sleep. 

You awoke the next morning in your bed, with your usual shirt and shorts. You had felt better and more refreshed than you had in ages, and the aches and fatigue from the night before had all disappeared. Last night…. Did you dream all of that? It couldn’t be possible? It felt so real… Did that mean you’d never see Xigbar again? 

You sat up to look out your bedroom window when you felt something small and thin in your hand. You opened your clenched fingers to find a small piece of parchment, folded to an even smaller size. You unfolded the parchment that you didn’t remember falling asleep with the night before. 

Inside of the paper was just one sentence that made you grin. 

_See you again in your dreams, Angel._

_-X_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading "The Imprinting"!! 
> 
> This is just a fic that I wrote for the Imagines Blog http://imagine-organization-xii.tumblr.com 
> 
> If you like what I wrote here, be sure to check out the rest of this blog which has more submissions by my sprinkled in along with writings by the actual owner of the blog, @merlicious on Ao3!


End file.
